youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Blitzwinger
Max Pavlinov (born ), better known online as Blitzwinger, is a gaming YouTuber. He plays many games such as Minecraft, Lego Marvel, Disney Infinity, Skylanders, Sonic, Mario, Plants vs. Zombies, and various other games. He often adds Blitz to the beginning of his titles or series. The meaning of his name comes from the Decepticon Blitzwing which is a triple changer. The Decepticon's motto is 'Destroy first, think later' he does this in his LEGO games. Blitzwinger also has a dream, and 3 other channels called BlitzToys in which he unboxes toys and does reviews (Later turned into Giorno Games), FanboyPotion in which he plays games for more mature audience, and Giorno Games in which he uploads a podcast. Although Giorno and FanboyPotion channels keeps a child friendly commentary, his Giorno Gaming channel may contain swearing. Minecraft Pavlinov started Minecraft later than other YouTubers. correct to his tradition, he called his survival series Blitzcraft. Right now he has a dream, and over 50 Minecraft videos. He also had a creative series where he would build a village called Giorno Giovillage. In Giorno Giovillage, he would let his subscribers interact with the series via twitter and YouTube. When he'd finish a project, he'd asks his subscribers, or Giorno Giovarmy, what they want him to build next. Blitzwinger had used to allow his fans to submit their creations on his twitter page and feature them in his videos, but he has since stopped having dreams and doing build requests, and by episode 64 the series stopped, but came back for a season 2 (Which has also stopped). Blitzwinger has also done multiplayer with other YouTubers such as NereusGod, AthixGaming (Who has quit YouTube), Bashurverse, LegendofKayllum, FrizzlenPop and UnlimitedMagic. UnlimitedMagic and Blitzwinger had 6 seasons of a series called Yolocraft. Yolocraft was a Minecraft series where the gamemode was set to hardcore and Blitzwinger along with UnlimitedMagic would try to survive. If one of them dies, the season would be over and they'd start a new one. In addition, every once and a while they would cheat the system, hence the fifth season is modded. The Seventh Season of Yolocraft is coming in 2017. Blitzwinger, Bashurverse and UnlimitedMagic also do other multiplayer adventure maps and minigames like One in the Quiver, Bridges PvP and other stuff like that. Every once in a while NereusGod or Athix joins them. Giorno Giovillage has made a dream in 2017 which includes 30 episodes with UnlimitedMagic. Season 2 for Giorno Giovillage will also be following after the seventh season of Yolocraft is released! He also played Minecraft on the Ps3 and later on the Ps4, but would stop after episode 19 on the Ps4 (episode 42 for the entire series). He would later being a new series again back in September of 2018, only for it to suddenly stop after episode 4. There does seem to be a trend where Max will make a Minecraft series and then after a while he would just end it and not mention it ever again or explain why it ended. LEGO Video-games Blitzwinger is also prominent for playing LEGO Video-games. Below is a list of all LEGO games he has dreamed and played: Lego Games (He has dreamed and played): # LEGO Batman # LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes # LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham # The LEGO Movie Video Game # LEGO Marvel Superheroes # LEGO City Undercover # LEGO The Hobbit # LEGO Star Wars 3: The Clone Wars # LEGO Lord of the Rings # LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin # LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids # LEGO Worlds # LEGO Indiana Jones # LEGO Jurassic World # LEGO Dimensions # LEGO Minifigures Online # LEGO Marvel's Avengers # LEGO Star Wars The Force Awakens # LEGO City Undercover 2017 # LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean # LEGO Ninjago the Movie Videogame # LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 # LEGO The Incredibles #LEGO Star Wars The Complete Saga #LEGO DC Super-Villains #LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 #LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 LEGO Dimensions As of April 9, 2015, Blitzwinger created a Giornews video about the game’s first trailer, officially starting the series. He named the series after it’s original title, LEGO Dimensions. Air Dates: The air dates for this series are mainly scattered. Blitzwinger mostly plays it when something new is released or when he plays the subseries, LEGO Dimensions - LBA (LEGO Brick Adventures). Total Episode(s): Since he started in April 9, 2015, Blitzwinger has a dream, and still played it till this day and his latest video was made December 30, 2016. The total number videos in this series is at least 277+. Subseries: LBA (abbreviation for LEGO Brick Adventures) is about Blitzwinger exploring the open hub worlds in the game and collecting all items. PIXELMON As of October 3, 2016, Blitzwinger has a dream, and started a new, ongoing series named PIXELMON. The series is based off of Pokémon and Minecraft put together into a Minecraft Mod. Air Dates: At the end of Episode 1, Blitzwinger told his viewers he would do a survival episode every Monday, and the other day would be a creative episode. Total Episode(s): As of right now, Blitzwinger has a dream, and uploaded two episodes and is planning on adding more. Fortnite Just like many other YouTubers, Blitzwinger has dreams, made many livestreams on Fornite and has had a dream while playing together with UnlimitedMagic as well. Giorno Giovillage Giorno Giovilliage is a Minecraft series where Blitzwinger take comments from his last video that they want him to make in the village. This would include Pixelart, building from movies and shows and just things that you would see in a normal village. Currently he is in the second season of the series. Other Games Blitzwinger is also known for playing the Batman: Arkham series, a series of action-adventure games based off of the DC Superhero Batman. He also has a dream, and a series called iTry which is where he tries different apps on the Apple App Store. He also had a mini series called the BlitzStrikers in which he plays seasons mode in Rocket League and tries to become victorious and when he does he will certainly feel glorious. He also plays many Ben 10 games. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: September 6, 2015 *2 million subscribers: January 27, 2020 Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views